


HAIRY BABIES HAIRY BRITNEY

by MarvelThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Mpreg, Werebabies, Werewolf, blood sucking, hairy cuddles, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelThot/pseuds/MarvelThot
Summary: Ameer and Britney make hairy babies and make love hairyly





	HAIRY BABIES HAIRY BRITNEY

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends and their hairy love ❤️

Britney sighs as she walked into the living room and saw her husband Ameer and their 12 kids shedding all over the couches and rug.”I know you guys are werewolves but this is crazy”Britney says,sighing again. Ameer shifts and laughs at Britney’s dejected face.”Babe we can’t help it”Ameer said while petting their 11th son Brett.”Well you can help me buy a new vacuum because the last one broke because of all the hair.” She replies annoyed.”Don’t worry baby,I’ll go get some when the kids go to school.”.”Great thanks babe”She left the living room smiling as she heard her husband of 55 years laughing away.

Britney woke up to Ameer playing with the kids on the bed. “What are you guys doing at—,She looked at the clock on her bedside seeing there’s numbers read 3:25—3:25 in the morning.””Sorry babe they just came in,let’s go guys you know mom gets angry before she gets her bloody coffee.””Okay dad”,their 12 kids said in unison. “Morning Britney Bear”Ameer said,said kissing her on the head “It’s not 7 wake me up at 7” She replies,turning back over and going back into a deadly sleep


End file.
